Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-216831 discloses a door main body having a door outer panel and a door inner panel as a door structure for a vehicle. The door main body is provided with a pair of plated beltline reinforcements, both of which are disposed between the door outer panel and the door inner panel and extend in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle along the beltline of the door main body. Front ends of the beltline reinforcements are connected to each other via a reinforcing member that is disposed at a door hinge of the door main body. Further, an impact bar is provided below the beltline reinforcements (which function as an inner impact bar in this invention).
Although the pair of beltline reinforcements as disclosed above are just connected to each other at their front ends, the beltline reinforcements are not connected to the impact bar. Therefore, the beltline reinforcements and the impact bar independently absorb a load of a vehicle collision during a front collision or a side collision, which disadvantageously may not result in absorbing the load sufficiently during the vehicle collision.
This invention is made so as to address this problem. A purpose of this invention is to provide a door structure for a vehicle which is capable of inhibiting the door or a passenger compartment from being deformed during a vehicle collision, by transmitting the load of the vehicle collision not only to an inner impact bar but also to the outer impact bar (via a door hinge) during a front collision, and by transmitting the load of vehicle collision not only to an outer impact bar but also to the inner impact bar (via a connecting bracket) during a side collision.